Magnetically actuated switches are commonly used to signal the presence or absence of a magnetically permeable object in the sensing area of the switch. These switches are all single-pole, either single-throw or double-throw. While double-pole double-throw contact arrangements are desirable, attempts to operate known double-pole contact arrangements in a proximity switch have been unsuccessful. Basically, the operating force available in a proximity switch is insufficient to ensure that both contacts of the double-pole arrangement are operative. The ordinary small relay has enough operating force so that the contacts may be resiliently mounted and the armature given enough over-travel to ensure that both poles are operative.